The Doctors Reward
by Norma Louise
Summary: I wasnt at all happy about how things ended for the 11th Doctor. This is my take on how things turned out after he regenerated


,,No no", he heard Clara beg from a far. ,,Please dont change", she said and reached for his hand. The Doctor just gazed fondly at her, knowing all too well that it was too late. He felt how he sort of soared of under the ceiling. He saw himself disappear in light, changing again right before Claras eyes. He expected that the eleven part of him would continue in this new body, but strangely, it didnt happen. He felt himself disseapear into space, he didnt feel the urge to continue in a new body. Instead, he felt like he was flying, through time and space. Seeing all the races of his companions, and his own faces, including the new one.

And then suddenly, he found himself standing in some sort of white fog. The Doctor was confused. Where was he? What was this mysterious fog? He didnt even know what he was standing on. Clouds? Earth?

He looked closer at himself, and discovered, that he was stopped glowing, and for some reason he wasnt wearing his purple suit anymore. Instead he was dressed in his old clothes. The green tweed jacket, his braces, and of course the red bowtie. The Doctor felt more confused than ever, and was beginning to wonder if he was to stay in this white fog forever, when he suddenly heard an all to familiar voice:

,,Hello Sweetie," it came from behind him.

The Doctor quickly spun around on his feet, trying to locate from where the voice came from. Was he dreaming? No, he was sure he really was awake. And then, apparently coming directly from within the fog, he saw River approach him. She looked more beautiful than he could remember. Dressed in a long, white dress and her golden curls loosely around her beautiful face.

Even if he would, the Doctor couldnt utter a word. He could simply stand and wait until she was within his reach.

Finally, she was close enough for him to be able to touch her. He gently touched her wrist, making sure she was really here. River put her hand on his cheek, and the Doctor quickly layed his hand over hers, almost desperate to be near her.

,,I... I dont understand," he said, looking deep into Rivers eyes. ,,You're dead, River."

,,Am I?" She teased. ,,Are you sure, you're not the one who is dead, my love?"

,,Suppose I am," the Doctor nodded. ,,But I either just disseapear or a tiny part of who I was continue in a new body."

,,Not this time," said River and stroked his cheek gently.

,,Well, since you have all the answers, my dear, why dont you tell me what's going on?"

,,Tell me, Doctor, What do you know of the After Life?"

,,the After Life doesnt exist for Time Lords."

,,Not usually, no. But in the moments before your regeneration, your thoughts must have been focusing on your happiest time. That's why I was pulled out from The Library."

,,But that is Impossible. Your death was a fixed point in time and space. You have always been heading towards The Library."

,,My death was a point in time and space, yes. But not a fixed point, my love. I didnt know at first, but I have always been supposed to wait for you The Library, until you rescued me."

,,I didnt do anything to find you, though." The Doctor muttered, ashamed of himself.

,,Because you thought it was a fixed point, and I dont blame you for that, I thought the same until recently." River said with a shrug. ,,but in your dying moments your thoughts about me was so powerful that they brought me here. You saved me yet again. I am here because of you."

The Doctor put his arms around her waist. ,,I missed you so much, River. More than you can imagine."

,,I missed you too, my love." Said River and hugged him tightly. ,,but I am not just here to hug you. I am here to give you a choice."

,,A choice?" Said the Doctor looking confused at his wife.

,,You have to decide what you want, Sweetie. You can take a little part of your eleventh self into the new Doctor, or you can step back and let him run the show."

,,What do you mean "step back"?"

,,Let him start completely over, and come with me."

,,So he will be a completely new man? Without any traces of me in him?"

,,Yes."

,,Will Clara be allright with him?"

,,You havent changed one bit. Still worries about your companions. It will be a bumpy road for her, but she will manage just fine. They will have quite an interesting companionship."

,,So it's okay for me to step back and let him take the wheel?"

,,Yes."

,,I see."

,,What do you choose, my love? Will you stay behind, or are you coming with me? It's entirely up to you."

,,Well, obviously I choose you. You are always my first choice, River."

,,I am happy to hear that, Sweetie," said River, and then, she finally wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. A kiss, that seemed to last a million years, and yet it was still over to soon.

,,Come with me," she said, holding out her hand as an invitation.

,,Where are we going?" The Doctor asked and took her hand.

,,Home," she said simply and lead him into the fog.

,,And where is that?" He asked, confused yet again.

,,You'll find out soon enough."

For once in his life, the Doctor remained quiet, letting her lead him into the mysterious white fog. They walked quietly hand in hand through the fog, River lead the way, apperantly she knew exactly where they were going.

,,Have you been here before?" He asked.

,,Hmm? Oh, yes. One time. But it was too early, you weren't ready yet." She looked up at his confused expression. ,,it's alright," she assured. ,,I know exactly where we're going."

,,I trust you." ,,with my life." He added, repeating those words she so often had said.

She smiled gently at him, and lead him deeper into the fog, so he couldn't see where he was. He could only feel her hand guiding him.

When they had walked for something that felt liked hours, the fog seemed to be lifting, giving the Doctor a clearer view of the horizon. Suddenly he found himself standing in front of a house. River opened the door, not letting go of his hand. The door swung open, revealing a beautiful living room with old furnitures, and the biggest staircase the Doctor ever had seen.

,,it's us, we're home now!" Yelled River softly into the silence.

,,Who are you talking to?" Asked the Doctor, but River didn't answer, instead she smiled and put a hand behind her ear, as a sign for him to listen. And the Doctor did. At first he heard nothing but silence, but then, he heard gently footsteps on the stairs. A person was coming down the stairs.

The Doctor waited in silence, and then, a figure appeared on the top at stairs. At first the Doctor couldn't quite see who it was, but when he blinked a few times, the shape of Rory Williams appeared before his eyes.

The Doctor tightened his grip on Rivers hand, almost not able to wait until Rory was coming down the stairs, but finally, Rory took the last step down, and he was standing right beside him. The Doctor let go at Rivers hand, giving Rory a tight hug. Rory hugged back, his eyes welling up with tears.

,,Missed you, Doctor," he said and patted him lightly on the back.

,,Missed you too, Centurion," said the Doctor, finally letting go of Rory.

,,Sweetie, you might wanna look behind you," River said gently and smiled.

The Doctor quickly turned around, and that was when he saw her on the top on the stairs. Fiery red hair, light freckles, bright green eyes and the usual miniskirt.

For a very long moment the Doctor was speechless. He felt lightheaded, and thought for a moment he would faint. But he didn't. Instead he took a long, deep breath, trying to get a hold of himself, and trying to re-discover his voice.

,,A...Amelia," he finally piped out.

Amy gave him a shaking smile, walking faster than Rory had down the stairs. After something that felt like a hundredths of years to The Doctor, she was finally within he's reach. And he practically runned over to her, at last taking her in his arms in a tight embrace. He could feel hot tears running down hes cheeks, but he didn't care, he was feeling more alive and human than he had ever felt in a very long time.

All the years he had spend alone after loosing the Ponds came back to him as the hugged Amy, and he tightend his grip, never wanting to let go of her ever again. He could feel her shoulders shaking, and hear her muffled sobbing, and knew, that she had missed him as much as he had missed her.

,,Raggedy Man," she said, gently kissing him on the forehead. ,,What took you so long?"

,,Came here as fast I could." He replied, pressing her hand against his own cheek.

,,Hey," she said, voice still shaking.

,,What?"

,,Gotcha."

,,Ha. Gotcha!" He said hugging her again. ,,My Ponds. My glorious Ponds. All of them." He looking fondly at River over Amy's shoulder.

He released Amy from his grip and looked closely at her. ,,You look like yourself."

,,So do you, Raggedy Man."

,,You are not disappearing from me again are you? He asked concerned.

,,No. Never."

,,You are all real, right? I am not just dreaming?"

,,You are not dreaming Doctor. We are real, and we are not going anywhere." Amy assured him, lacing her fingers into his.

,,You will be staying with us, right Doctor?" Said Rory.

,,Yes I will. Always" he said, putting his other arm around Rivers waist, and she reached out, taking Rory's hand in hers.

,,we're all together now. Just like it is suppose to be." Said Amy.

,,Yeah," said The Doctor. ,,Just like it is suppose to be..."


End file.
